Return from Darkness
The Return from Darkness Easter Egg (also referred to as the School Easter Egg or the Dark Rising Easter Egg,) is the major easter egg in Schule der Untoten. It is a monumentous seven step easter egg that allows you to go to different areas outside of the map, looking for a way to slow down the zombie invasion. After completing the easter egg, the Perk Booster Machine is unlocked for use via a key. The transcript for the easter egg is found here. Overview Step 1: Getting Started For this step, all of the players must be on the second floor, in the 5th grade science room. It is not as easy to start as other easter eggs. Tank must have the ZX-7, Richtofen must have the Wunderwaffe DG-2, Nikolai must have Bear Grenades, Takeo must have Monkey Bombs and at least two of the players must have the Ray Gun. The players that control Tank and Richtofen must fire at the white board at the front of the room while standing on top of a blood spill. When the two electrical beams hit, a power surge will occur and a vortex will appear. The two players with Monkey Bombs and Bear Grenades, must throw both of them into the vortex. The vortex will close and Richtofen then notes that this is the first step to slow the zombie apocolypse. Step 2: Reconsolidation The players make their way to the starting room, where they notice that a teleporter mainframe has spawned where the players originally spawned. However, three wires and two power cells are absent, so the players must find them. The locations of the previous are as follows: Wire 1 In the teacher's lounge, in the third cupboard. Wire 2 In the Library, on top of one of the book shelves. The player must us an explosive (such as a grenade, grenade launcher, Monkey Bomb or a rocket launcher) or the Bear Grenade, which will climb up the book case and retrieve the wire for the player. Wire 3 In the 5th grade Social Studies room on the second floor, under a students desk. Next to the desk, you can find a disembowled body of a child. Power Cell 1 In the boiler/Pack-a-Punch room, inside a powerbox. Power Cell 2 In the STEM room, inside a box of Lego NXT Gen. Robot parts. Once, these are collected, the players must click the use button, which will install the parts. The players must stand on top of the teleporter and jump. The teleporter will activate and transport them to Garbo's Pizzaria. Step 3: Unmoved While fighting off zombies in the pizzaria, the players must find three items. A doll, a teddy bear and a toy cymbol monkey. When these items are found, the player must shoot them in order for them to activate. The locations are as follows: Doll On top of one of the stacks of pizza boxes. It is the easiest item to find. Teddy Bear In side the oven, holding a picture of Samantha. In order to get this item, the player must blow open the door with an explosive. Cymbol Monkey In the freezer holding an object resembling a zombie's hand. Once these items are shot, the map will shake and a demonic voice will sound, "How dare you try to hold back my power!" The player that is Tank Dempsey will recieve the Zeus Cannon and the players will teleport to the Town Station. Step 4: The Wave Gun While battling at the station, a train will head towards the players. One player must shoot the train with the upgraded MGL and cause it to crash next to the station. The player go on board the train wreck and go to the engine. Once inside the player must change the numbers and lever positions on the train. The positions and numbers are as follows: Numbers There are 8 numbers that need to be changed. The numbers are located at the front of the train. Levers There are 6 levers that need their positions to be changed. The levers are located on the right side of the engine, facing toward the outside. Once these have been changed, the demonic voice will say, "You don't know when to quit do you? We'll see how long you will last!" Nikolai is given Porter's X2 Zap Gun and the players teleport to a house on the other side of town. Step 5: Frostbite While at the house, the players must find four objects; a syrette, a battery, a defibrillator and the foot of a tiger. Their locations are as follows: Syrette In the medicine cabinet, next to a set of pliers. Battery In a TV remote that is laying on the ground in the living room. Defibrillator In the basement, in a case next to the couch. The player must shoot the glass to get the defibrillator. Tiger Foot Upstairs on the carpet near the top of the stairs. Once all of these items are collected, the demonic voice will say, "You can't stop me! The more you resist, the more pain will be brought upon you!" Takeo recieves the Winter's Fury and the players teleport to the Community Church. Step 6: Matryoshka! When the players arrive at the church, they will notice that no zombies will spawn. This gives them time to find the next set of items and get out of there. The players need to find three items, a Group 935 Manual, a 115 meteor and a journal. The locations are as follows: Group 935 Manual Behind the stage in the meeting area on a shelf. 115 Meteor In the monestary, next to the stand. Journal On the floor, downstairs in the basement and is on top of a blood splatter. After these are collected, the demonic voice, but this time deeper, will say, "You're not going to get through with this Edward!" Nikolai is given Matroyshka dolls and the players teleport back to the school. Step 7: Battling the Boss When the players teleport back to the school, they will notice that the Round Counter has disappeared and that they have spawned in the boiler room, not the starting room. The players must head upstairs via the elelvator and walk to the center of the starting room. The players will also notice that the mainframe has disappeared. When the players are in the center of the starting room, they have to look down the hallway. After a while, the ground will shake and a big, mutated zombie will rise out of the ground. This is the Zombie Boss. The players must shoot and throw all of their Wonder Weapons at it, while fending off against the zombies, hellhounds and catbeasts it sends at you. Once all of the zombies, hellhounds and catbeasts are killed, the Zombie Boss will charge at the players. The players must shoot their weapons at the Zombie Boss' chest. After a couple of shoot from each weapon the Zombie Boss will grip its head, then collapse to the ground. A key will rise up from its back. One player must collect the key and the players must go back downstairs. The players must go over to a wall next to the Pack-a-Punch machine. The player that has the key must click the use button and the wall will swing open, revealing the Perk Booster Machine. Trivia *On the journal the players need to find on Step 6, if one looks closely, they can see the words "DeadRaiser" and "3arc." The word "DeadRaiser" references to the map's creator, while "3arc," obviously, references to Treyarch. *When the Zombie Boss collapses, it can down a player, if the player stands in the way. *When Nikolai recieves the Matryoshka Dolls, they stack on top of the Bear Grenades, not replace them. This is most likely because all of the Wonder Weapons are needed to complete the easter egg. *Players without Mule Kick will recieve three weapons, while players with Mule Kick will recieve four weapons. *When the easter egg is complete, the map automatically brightens up, hence the name of the map. Category:DeadRaiser Category:DeadRaiser's Easter Eggs Category:Non-Canon Easter Eggs Category:Non-Canon Category:Easter Eggs Category:Schule der Untoten Category:Remember When... Category:Legacy articles